pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Order of the Raven Spear
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Order of the Raven Spear '''consists of scholars and students dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge and academia. Technically, their knights are glorified mercenaries; although they fight primarily for pay, they are dedicated to the protection and preservation of knowledge and serve as its guardians. Sir Boris the Raven claims that the Knights of the Raven Spear are excellent besiegers. This might hold true due to their heavy armor and knowledge they have attained from scholars to siege more effectively. Unlike many other knights, these knights only wield morningstars and long lances, but no swords. While their heavy weapons enable them to crush shields and armor, it leaves them more vulnerable due to their slower movement. However, as heavy knights, they can take and dish out heavy punishment, so do their Blue Leather Draped Warhorses. Their morningstars are excellent in sieges for breaking shields. On the open battlefield, they are decent heavy cavalry, but their morningstars are often unable to hit their desired target should the opponents that they are facing be faster, especially if they are wielding lighter swords. Back these knights up with infantry and horsemen that are able to attack more swiftly to provide the support the Raven Spear Knights need. The Raven Spear Knights employ medium non-noble Raven Spear Mercenaries to aid the nobles in their duty. Decked in breastplates, they ride alongside the heavily armored Raven Spear Knights on Blue Caparisoned Hunters, protecting the scholars of Poinsbruk. They wield Ravenstern Longswords and military picks, weapons extremely effective against armored foes due to their piercing damage. They make up the sorely needed medium cavalry force that the Raven Spear Knights lack, and as such, they are much more effective in employing hit-and-run skirmishes and chasing down fleeing soldiers. Being mercenaries, they are trained from the mercenary crop, the Mercenary Horseman. Game info Joining the Order of the Raven Spear requires 500 renown, 10 honor and neutral or positive relations with the Order. A chapter already exists in Poinsbruk and there's a 15% chance another chapter starts in Avendor. You must '''own Poinsbruk to found a chapter of this Order, as well as 25,000 denars, 5 Honor and wary (-10) or better relations with the order. Creating a chapter of this order will lower by 20 relations with Rogue Knights and Mystmountain Raiders (Order's rivals). Knights of the Raven Spear are trained from Ravenstern Knights. The Knights of the Raven Spear employ Raven Spear Mercenaries to aid them in their task, being trained up from Mercenary Horsemen. They start being neutral to the player (0 relation). They are allied with The Kingdom of Ravenstern (50), and against the Order of the Clarion Call (-10) and against the Order of the Falcon (-10). Finally, they are also enemies of the Hateful factions. Changes from 3.8.4 Order * Price to found a chapter of the Order raised from 20,000 to 25,000 * Honor required to both join them and create a chapter of their order lowered from 10 and 10 to 5 and 5 Knight * Now Upgrades from Ravenstern Knight instead of Pendor Knight * Lance upgraded to Long Dark Knight Lance and Black Iron Spear * Added 4 extra Dark Knight Helm, added 1 Hounskull Bascinet & Blue Hood (overall 6 Dark Knight Helm, 1 Raven Helm, 1 Hounskull Bascinet & Blue Hood) Raven Spear4.jpg | Knight in 3.8.4 Raven Spear3.jpg | Knight in 3.9 Sergeant * Prestige cost raised by x1.3. * Melee Proficiencies raised from 260 to 270 * Gained 1 point in every skill (7-6-6-6 template from 6-5-5-5) * Mail Mittens upgraded to Supreme Steel Gauntlets (5 body armor to 9 body armor) * Mail Boots upgraded to Polished Steel Boots (31 leg armor to 35 leg armor) * Given 5 extra Military Picks, added 1 Ravenstern Longsword (overall 6 Military Picks and 1 Ravenstern Longsword) * Breastplate over Blue Padding improved to Ravenstern Breastplate over Mail (44 body armor and 12 leg armor to 54 body armor and 14 leg armor) Raven Spear2.jpg | Mercenary in 3.8.4 Raven Spear1.jpg | Mercenary in 3.9 Tavern Conversation Player: I thought that the Order of the Raven Spear was composed of scholars? Knight: We are, but due to incursions from the Mystmountain armies on our university strongholds, we were forced to take up arms to defend wisdom and civilization. Player: A pack of ancient scholars don platemail and equip swords to stand against barbarians? Knight: No, not at all. The students and scholars continue our most important work, that of academia. They have always employed groups of adventurers like us to aid their research and discover lost lore. We also fight for them as required. Player: So you are therefore an Order of mercenaries? Knight: I suppose so, technically, since we primarily fight for pay. We prefer to consider ourselves the paid guardians and defenders of knowledge and the protectors of the scholars who pursue lost knowledge. Category:Poinsbruk Category:Avendor Category:Knighthood Orders Category:Order of the Raven Spear